Withdrawn
}} Roy makes a last desperate attempt to thwart "Durkon", but the vampire and his new spawn escape via the teleportation sphere. Cast * Roy Greenhilt (also empowered) ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield (as vampire) ◀ ▶ * "Durkon" ◀ ▶ * High Priests of the Northern Pantheon: ** High Priestess of Odin ◀ ▶ ** High Priestess of Freya ◀ ▶ ** High Priestess of Sif ◀ ▶ ** High Priestess Rubyrock ◀ ▶ ** High Priestess of Frigg ◀ ▶ ** High Priest of Sunna ◀ ▶ ** High Priest of Tyr ◀ ▶ ** High Priestess of Hel ◀ ▶ * Vampire Creed of the Stone Clerics: ** Gontor Hammerfell (as vampire) ◀ ▶ ** Usher with Brown Hair (as vampire) ◀ ** Usher with Sandy Hair (as vampire) ◀ ▶ ** Vampire with Long Hair ◀ ▶ ** Vampire with Hood ◀ * High Priests of the Northern Demigods: ** High Priestess of Hermod ◀ ▶ ** High Priest of Thrym ◀ ▶ Transcript Roy: Forget the spawn!' '' '''Roy': They're just a distraction because he knows he's vulnerable now that he's transferred his position as high priest! Another of the Creed vampires is shot with an arrow just short of the Antilife Shell, "KTHRNNK!", as the former High Priest gives the Teleport Orb to the vampire next to him. "Durkon": That sounds like it's time to go. We'll have to manage with four. Roy cut a vampire down the middle. Roy: So can someone '''''please blast the dwarf in the magic bubble before it's too— High Priestess of Thor: On it! Thor's Lightning! The vampire breaks the Teleport Orb, "KYEESH!!", its mist spreading in the shell. "Durkon": Counterspell. "Durkon": Don't worry, Roy. I'll take good care of Durkon's soul for all eternity in my mistress' planar domain. Roy begins glowing green and throws his sword in a last ditch effort to stop him, the High Priestess of Thor looking on with surprise. Roy: RRRGH!! The sword begins penetrating the shell, the former High Priest still looking confidently smug, waving goodbye, while the two Creed vampires look a bit more panicked. '' ''The vampire group teleports away with a loud "POP!" and the sword continues its flight. Roy looks on with restrained fury as the sword hits the ground with a "clatter.", vampire mist from the remaining Creed vampires floating about and the High Priests still having magic at their fingertips. The new High Priestess of Hel remains passive in the middle of the room, and the High Priestess of Odin is still shocked. D&D Context * Lightning Bolt, aka Thor's Lightning, is not a standard cleric spell, but is available as a domain spell due to Thor's association with storms. * Interestingly, "Durkon" is able to counterspell the lightning bolt. It may have been a Dispel Magic spell, or else this would indicate that Lightning Bolt is available to clerics of Hel. Trivia * This is the last appearance of two Creed of the Stone vampires: the Vampire with Hood from the previous strip, and Usher with Brown Hair from #994. External Links * 1019}} View the comic * 475459}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Lightning Bolt Category:Uses Counterspell Category:Godsmoot